Over Me?
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: Eric had threatened to kill her and had seemed to mean it. What choices did he make it and what will happen to Pam after almost killing Sookie in season 4?Rated M for some violence and language and for a bit adult themes but not graphic...


Over Me?

"You choose a human over yourself, Eric? Over me?"

Ginger was gone. Pam was alone. No one could help her. She wasn't alone just that night. She was going to be alone forever now. If she didn't get killed first.

Eric had threatened to kill her. Why? Because she tried to save him. But he can't imagine a world without his sparkly fairy princess in it. But would she ever do what Pam was always willing to do for him? Would Sookie die for him? Did she care about him?

She always thought that she would die for Eric, fighting for him, protecting him. But now the pain was poisoning her and she felt that she could die because of it. Eric was the one only thing worth in her life –human and vampire both. And now he had stepped out of her life, leaving nothing but a huge hole, a gap. Pam had nothing. Fucking and killing had been exciting a century ago, but not anymore. She needed something more. She needed someone to spend eternity with. Eric had been that someone, but not anymore. Now he had Sookie –what kind of name is SOOKEH?- to care about.

She wanted to say that she didn't care. But anyone would be able to sense her lie. Besides, she had cried her eyes out in front of Ginger, in Ginger's arms. She had been humiliated enough.

And now she was hungry. All those tears she had shed had a cost. She was weak now. She needed blood. Why hadn't she bitten Ginger? Because she had had a very serious problem. But now she had another serious problem. She needed blood. She needed the sweet victim of a healthy human to run through her veins to give her the life she wasn't so sure she wanted.

When Eric entered their office, she was sure this was her end. He was there to kill her. He looked…angry, disappointed perhaps. He was there to kill her. And she couldn't defend herself. She was weak. And she couldn't fight Eric. She could fight for him, but never against him.

She slowly rose –at least, she would die with dignity. That wasn't really a comfort, but it was the best she had. She looked at Eric, lost herself in his captivating eyes and did anything. What could she do? Apologize? For what? For saving him? Beg for her life? She had asked him to take her old life and give her a new one, one worth living. And now this new life was over. She just had to accept it.

"Pamela", he whispered, making her shiver.

She gulped. She had never expected things to go that way. She couldn't believe it. She was on the verge of tears. And she didn't want to cry again. Emotions make you human. Humans are weak. She wasn't a human anymore. But right now she didn't think that mattered. Not when her Viking God looked at her angrily and slapped her.

The scream she let out was out of surprise, not out of pain. Eric had never been violent to her, except for some kinky nights they had had. He was angry, he hated her, he wanted to kill her.

She accepted it. Besides, if Eric hated her, there was no reason for her to live. There was a lot of shit happening, and she was done with shit.

"Why?"he asked suddenly and slapped her again. This time she didn't cry out, not even when he sent her flying across the room and landed on the floor with a dull thump.

He approached her, but he didn't look like a predator ready to kill his prey. He looked tired, confused, like he was carrying the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. He was done with shit as well. But no matter how hard he tried to run away from the past, the present and the future, he just couldn't escape. And Pam wanted to make him feel better, as always. But she didn't think she would let him this time.

He kneeled next to her and stroked her cheek. His actions were unexpected, and Pam actually pulled back, becoming almost one with the wall, hoping for the first time that she could go right through it. But she couldn't escape the wrath of his heart.

"Why do you do this to me, Pam?"he asked. "Why did you try to kill Sookie?"

She stood there, frozen, not moving a muscle. Was that a trick? Did he want to make her death easier or more painful? What had changed all of a sudden?

He scratched the soft, smooth skin of her cheek with his nails, drawing some blood. Some other time she would have enjoyed it. Now she was afraid, and she was sure that he could smell it. She wanted this to be over.

"Answer me", he commanded her.

"I…" Could she tell him? He hated her, wanted to kill her. What if her words infuriated him even further? Wouldn't it be more painful if she told him and he just rejected her and killed her?

"I tried to save you. I can-"

"Die for me.", he interrupted her. "And, unfortunately, so can I."

She looked at him. His eyes were honest, as they always were when he talked to her. They were locked on her, not letting her go, holding her transfixed, sharing his emotions with her through their blood bond.

"You know how I feel about Sookie", he carried on. Unfortunately, she did. "I want to protect her, make sure she's safe. I can't explain it, but I feel...something for her. You could have killed her tonight and I can't have that. She's the only human thing in my life. I've forgotten what it's like to be human, but she reminds me, and I don't want to lose that."

"So you do choose a mortal over your child."

Eric sighed. He looked bitter and uncertain. "You are my child, Pamela, and I love you. Before making you, I told you that turning someone into a vampire is greater than any human bond. I still believe it. But I can't let Sookie go."

She nodded. His words hurt, but what hurt even more, what cut her like a knife was the fact that no matter what he said, he chose Sookie. And he would get hurt because of that decision. Sookie would leave him, as she so often rejected him, Sookie would die. And then Eric would be broken, less and less of himself, a broken shell perhaps. She couldn't have that.

"Eric, please…"

He didn't let her say anything else. He covered her mouth with hers. She felt so alive at that moment. She remembered their first kiss when she was still a human. She remembered every kiss after it. They poured into her mind at the familiarity of this. His lips on hers, on her neck, on her breasts. His naked body against her own –no one had the body Eric had. He was like a god. Her God. The affection he dedicated on the task every time they were in bed. The powerful strokes that hit the spot inside her every time. The hot nights when they decided to try something kinky –neither of them were vanilla apparently.

She had missed him more than she thought possible.

He took her hand and helped her sit up. She still felt weak, weaker than before, and lost her balance. He caught her, gave her a shelter in his strong arms. She rested her cheek on his muscular chest. Dawn was coming soon; they didn't have a lot of time, but she didn't care. She wouldn't mind dying like this. At least, now she knew that he still loved her.

"I know, Pam. But don't try to kill Sookie again, because I'm afraid I'll have to kill you after all."

She knew that she could do it. It wouldn't be easy after spending more than a century together, but it wouldn't be impossible. He would do it if he had to. For a fairy, sparkling pussy. That fucking bitch Sookie! He did choose her over Pam. And that hurt more than she would like to admit.

He released and did something unexpected: he sank his teeth in his own wrist and offered it to his progeny. She just looked at it, as if she hadn't seen anything like that before. She stared at the blood flowing, then at Eric. He looked so sweet and caring. She knew at that important moment that no matter what happened between him and Sookie, she would always be his creation, he would always be her maker, his heart would always be hers. He wouldn't give this gift to Sookie. Only she had had that honor, and that meant a lot.

"Drink, my baby", he whispered sweetly. "Live and strengthen our bond. We both need this."

She looked at him and smiled. Her mouth closed around the two small holes, and she started drinking. Eric's old and powerful blood was flowing in her mouth, rushing through her veins, as it had happened so many times before. She thought she heard him moan at some point, but she wasn't sure, not when she drank him, felt everything he felt. She definitely could feel love and lust and pain and some anger that hadn't yet vanished. His arm had snaked around her waist, pressing her closer to him, although there was no need for them to be close. He just wanted it, it was what he was used to, and he couldn't let that go yet. Just not yet. Now he needed it.

Pam slowly pulled back when she was full. Eric smiled at her , kissed her lips and disappeared in the darkness of the night, running in his vampire speed to his house probably in order to lie inside his coffin, dead until dark, choosing some over others. But Pam had already made her choice: She had chosen Eric over her own self.


End file.
